Imperial Rule
by TheJackinati275
Summary: The Emperor is Dead, and Admiral Kast Colprie, a Staunch Imperialist from Corulag gains visions of Grandeur, and his informants have spotted a Device in the Unknown Regions, it is fifteen Km long and features a gyroscopic core at one end. With a small Flotilla of Vessels, Admiral Kast Colprie will scrape his way through space, and maybe earn the Title of Warlord along the Way...


Imperial Rule

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect owned by Bioware Star Wars Owned by Disney

**Note:** I watched the Fan made Star wars Anime by otaking77077 and it inspired me to write this story whilst I was reading on Wookiepedia about the Pentastar Alignment and Warlord Zsinj and Bam… A Warlord in Mass Effect

* * *

Chapter 1

4 ABY Unknown Regions

Admiral Kast Colprie stood up straight with his hands held behind his back, gazing out of the many panes of Transparisteel, his view rested upon that one large object about fifteen kilometres long with a spherical blue sphere imbedded on one end of the device

"Isn't that a sight Men… just four kilometres under the size of an Executor Star Destroyer" shouted Admiral Colprie to the Bridge crew who were idly tinkering with the computer systems below in the crew pits.

No one replied and so the Admiral began to issue orders

"First off, I want to know the age of that device, secondly… I want to know what that thing does, am I understood"

"Yes Admiral" was the chorus of the Bridge crew

"Alright, unless there is anything important to discuss… I will be in my quarters, Admiral Out"

Kast then walked down the grey metal hallways always careful with his step so that he didn't fall down the crew pits that lined the sides of the Bridge where all the workers worked. A nearby storm trooper walked from his posting and opened the door for the Admiral. Kast nodded his head to the storm trooper in appreciation before walking off and taking the nearby elevator down to the crew quarters.

After a brief wait the elevator arrived and Kast stood towards the right side of the room so that the incoming bridge crew could make their way through quickly and efficiently. All of them turned and nodded their heads towards Admiral Kast who in return nodded his head. As soon as that was done every one of the crew members began to walk through the hall. Kast then entered the Elevator and pressed the button to the Crew quarters.

When Kast reached the front of his quarters, he immediately tapped in his password and opened the front door. He took a few steps inside and shouted out to the room

"TC-8246, a glass of wine please, makes sure it isn't from Tatooine"

Kast stretched out his arms then quickly took off his Grey Admiral outfit, he then took off his pants and he was left with only his boxers on. He then jumped onto his bedding and began to languidly stretch out.

After a moment of relaxing into his comfortable bed, he then opened his eyes and examined his room again. The room was large and lavishly decorated, totally unlike the rest of the ship and nothing was laid back in the expense of this room, a holo table sat in the middle of the room just waiting to be played, a board of dajarik with its wooden pieces laid out to one side of a bench. There was even a Mini-bar, a Small Transparisteel window opened up to reveal the void of space. Kast's bedding was made from the Finest handmade weaved silks… possibly made by the forced labour of an alien species.

'_To think that I own my own Star Destroyer and a flotilla of other ships… at the Age of twenty-five… I never thought I could ever get here… and now I am here'_ Thought Kast as he was interrupted from his thoughts by the tap tap tap sounds of metal feet clanking against the metal floor of the room

"Master… I hope I haven't interrupted" said the faintly female tone of TC-8246, the crimson red painted Protocol droid who held out a serving plate that held a wineglass filled with a purple coloured wine.

Kast grabbed the glass of wine then replied "Thank you TC-8246… that will be all"

The red TC droid bowed then replied in its female voice "As you wish master"

Kast quickly held the glass of wine to his mouth and poured down the contents quickly without savouring the flavour until he gulped it down. Kast then set the glass down on a nearby night stand. Kast then quickly covered himself in blankets and went to straighten out a pillow before closing his eyes and letting sleep engulf him.

* * *

The Next Day

Admiral Kast stood in front of The Bridge, his back turned away from the labouring Bridge crew barely four metres away from him, his 5'10 frame adorned with his Grey Admiral uniform, his head featured a grey Cap, his Black boots shining in the light emitted from the roofing. Admiral Kast stood out straight; his mind thinking constantly on the large object just scarcely five thousand kilometres away, in front of his view was a crisscrossing Tie Fighter that occasionally distracted Kast from his straying thoughts. Suddenly Kast heard the quick Pitter-patter of approaching boot steps on the bridge and so Kast slowly turned around to face a middle-aged man… Major General Thel Cridmeen, distinguishable by his coloured badge with two red's and four yellow's, a brash man with plenty of muscle and standing at 6'4… a man to be feared especially when he can command a squadron of Storm troopers and AT-ST walkers.

"Admiral Kast... The Interdictor Ship "Gravity Fist", the Two II-class Acclamators "Alecto" and "Endeavour", The I-class Acclamator "Capable", The Venator class Star Destroyer "Defender", six tartan's and two lancer class frigates will be arriving out of Hyperspace in about two hours"

Kast took in the knowledge then replied "Why are you coming to me Major General, this is a naval affair and not an army one"

Major General Thel straightened out then said "I was bored and wanted to relay the Information"

Kast didn't show any emotion and assumed his Commanding face, he then returned to looking out the Bridge Window and replied "Dismissed Major General"

Kast heard the Footsteps slowly get dimmer and dimmer until the Bridge was silent save for the Cacophony of tapping buttons and labouring officers. Kast sighed and resumed his idle thoughts until he was interrupted again by the Pitter-patter of rushed footsteps. Kast turned around slightly and examined the man who was approaching him. Kast looked at the being and noted the purely white eyes and the white shirt of an Arkanian Scientist

"Admiral Kast" said the Scientist softly over his panted breaths

"Continue Scientist" replied Kast who eyed the Arkanian cautiously

"We have determined the age of the Device; it is an astonishing one Billion years old"

Kasts face changed several colours; he then quickly snapped out of it and let out a flurry of questions "Is that Celestial made…? What is it...? How do we use it?"

"Admiral Kast… we don't know if the Object is Celestial… it's design is unlike any known Celestial designs… however we do believe that the Device is capable of sending Objects through a large portion of space near instantaneously… we determined that when we deciphered some of its language and it told us to input the mass of the Ship into the computer sir. I personally believe that the Object will transport a ship to another Galaxy given that the object is pointed Far away from anything in known space"

Admiral Kast quickly walked down the Bridge with the Scientist In toe until admiral Kast hit the nearby Comm Button and said "This is Admiral Kast… Send one Viper Probe Droid into the object and tell its computer to input its mass into the Object…"

"Over and out" was the reply from the Comm

Kast then looked at the Scientist and said "Dismissed". The Arkanian nodded his head then began to walk back to where he came from, leaving Kast behind. Kast sighed then returned to his usual spot in front of the huge Transparisteel windows awaiting the moment when the Pod of the Viper Probe Droid would be sent out Careening towards space and into the Object soon, and as soon as he thought that… An ovoid shaped white coloured Pod was sent towards the Object and before Kasts eyes, the probe droid's pod disappeared in a flash whilst the Object created a massive arc of Blue Light deep into the Region far out of the Unknown regions

"Admiral… we have lost connection to the Probe droid, it is possible that it either went into another Galaxy or it was destroyed, we have also detected a gravitational anomaly coming from within the blue core, but it died down when the probe entered" shouted out an Ensign

Admiral Kast acknowledged the Information but knew that the new Ensign had just shouted out important Imperial information and so Admiral Kast walked down the nearby ramp and stood eye level to the Ensign and punched him across the face moderately hard. When the Ensign lay on the floor with a bleeding nose, Kast began to speak

"You just shouted out Important Information across the Bridge full of other people… What if there was a Rebel informant in the Room…? You should be happy that I am not Darth Vader… or I would have choked you to death, from now on if you have something important to say you say it quietly and to my face… Am I Understood?"

"Yes Admiral" was the young ensign's reply as he quickly began to get up on his feet and return to what he was doing before the altercation

* * *

2183C.E: Batarian Vessel

Aboard the once Demilitarised Turian Cruiser, and now a Re-armed Batarian slaver ship, called the _Pride of Terminus_, Admiral Bhorak sat patrolling the terminus systems, His assembled Flotilla which consisted of six cruisers and ten frigates sat waiting for a few Quarian vessels, and Usually Bhorak shunned the Quarians as being worthless slaves.

'_They cost four times as much to keep alive as a human or salarian, if they get a suit rupture they die, and their food has to be processed and Dextro-Amino based or they die, but I guess Quarian pussy is a rare commodity for Suit Lovers'_ thought Bhorak

Bhorak sat tapping his fingers idly while he sat watching his ship slide through the nearby asteroid system, the bluish nebula gasses providing atleast an aesthetically pleasing view from the otherwise tedious and boring black and white outcrop of normal space, he was broken from his gaze when a slave had arrived and brought him his food and wine that he had ordered the slave girl to fetch about twenty minutes ago. Bhorak reached for his wine, a highly expensive French wine which Bhorak enjoyed, and in Bhorak's mind one of the only commendable things to be made of those Pyjack Humans

"Admiral Bhorak, sensors have picked up an energy spike in section 38-b" spoke an alarmed Batarian navigator, and slightly giggled at the sight of his Admiral sputtering out his wine onto the Asari Slave, soaking her already revealing clothing and turning it into an indecent shade of reddish-purple

"What is the signature?" Replied the surprised admiral

"It appears to come from the Unused Mass Relay" replied the navigator who was puzzled

"It seems to be like this is one of those First Contact situations, like with those humans, and if that is true, then what species lies on the other side of the relay?" Questioned Bhorak aloud

"Admiral, scanners have picked up what appears to be a probe in Section 38-b, the same co-ordinates as the Relay it came from, this is likely first contact" This time a Turian navigator spoke

Admiral Bhorak turned his chair around so that he could face the Turian navigator and began to speak when he was in sight

"Yes Turian, this time it will be the Batarians who will show you how to properly subdue an alien population, and this time…" Bhorak then reached around the neck of the Asari slave and pushed her onto the hard metal floor of the Cockpit. Bhorak then returned his gaze back to the Turian and continued his speech "This time, there will be no Asari bitches taking them away to the Council!"

The Turian Navigator quickly nodded his head then spoke, he like his father had an outspoken hatred of Humans following the Relay 314 incident, ever since his father was demoted for 'war crimes' on the Primitives during the Shaanxi invasion of 2157.

"Yes, this time we will succeed, enslave the species and earn my pay, I just wish we could attack Humans!"

Bhorak was not expecting such hatred from the usually calm and militaristic Turian's, but he smiled at the hatred that the Pyjacks had instilled in this young Turian in his Crew. Bhorak then quickly remembered the task at hand and spoke

"Well then Turian, I give you the permission to order the Probe destroyed, and then the Flotilla can enter the relay and subdue the Species!"

* * *

Three Days Later

Admiral Kast sat on the seat of his fine Nerf Leather chair, his body slightly skittering from slight inebriation, His head filled with pride at the gathered Table before him…

"You are an Excellent host Colprie… I haven't had food this good since when the Rebels began about seven years ago" spoke Rear-Admiral Nadeen Christophsiss, A fifty-six year old man with grizzled facial features and greying hair, From what Kast had read of his military files, Nadeen Christophsiss was a barely tactical thinker and was easily pushed or cornered into doing brash actions and to Kast's eyes a perfect puppet commander, he was once an Admiral during the Clone wars, but During the Imperial Reformation, he was demoted back to Rear-Admiral in light of his weak will and his inability to competently lead, this is also the reason why he was placed in charge of an Acclamator

"Yes… you are a great host but I am sure that we are here for another reason" spoke Vice-Admiral Travis Morillo with barely restrained frustration and grimace, Travis Morillo was jealous of Admiral Kast's position and influence, and thus was an outspoken enemy of Admiral Kast.

Kast looked at the Vice-Admiral and was about to speak when a klaxon rang throughout the ship.

All the other Admirals and Vice-Admirals stood up from their tables and followed Admiral Kast to the Bridge.

They were then flanked by a group of Human Scientists and that one Arkanian Scientist

"Admiral Kast, We detected several Frequencies emerging from the Celestial device sir, they do not relate to any Imperial frequencies so it cannot be the Probe Droid that we sent three days ago" shouted the exhausted Arkanian Scientist

The Assembled Naval Admirals and Vice-admirals were shocked by the revelation of the word 'Celestial', which Vice-Admiral Travis Morillo took the advantage and began to undermine the Assembled Admiral's Confidence in Admiral Kast's ability to lead

"I knew that device was something unique, but to know that it is made by the Celestials is a scary and Dangerous thing, have you heard of the Maw near the Kessel System, What's to say that if we try to activate this thing we open up a Black hole and kill ourselves?"

Admiral Kast knew what Morillo was trying to pull, he was trying to undermine Kast, and Kast was not going to allow that to happen, Thus Colprie formed a light smile and retorted back

"Vice-Admiral Morillo, did you really think I would have invited all of you here if I hadn't researched the device thoroughly first, two hours before your Arrival via hyperspace, I had sent a Probot through the device, and it is perfectly safe, now to the point at hand…"

Kast turned around to point to the Arkanian and pointed for him to come forward, of which he did, when the Arkanian had reached the side of Admiral Kast and was before the assemble of High Ranking Naval Officers and Admirals, Morillo took the opportunity to yet again try to undermine the other Admirals confidence in Kast, and also help to alleviate Morillo's anger out on another person

"You trust this Dirty Arkanian over a Human Scientist"

Admiral Kast laughed then spoke

"If I remember correctly, Arkanian designers were responsible for the creation of many of our fleet designed weapons; The Arkanian's in a way are partially responsible for the protection of the Galactic Empire and were present every time we have fired a round on a planetary system or attacked a rebel Starfleet, whereas the Human designer Lemelisk failed the Design of The First Death stars, No… if ever you were trying to undermine me, Morillo, you should have chosen a better example that can be proven, There is no more Imperial senate, and there is no Imperial law here to protect you, I could on a whim have you shot by my officers, but then I would have lost a capable Naval officer, Be useful and make yourself useful to me and shut up or I will have you killed"

Travis Morillo stood up straight and Spat out "Yes Admiral" whilst Morillo had one thought stretched out across his head _'I will kill you Admiral Kast… I will kill you eventually!'_

Admiral Kast then turned his head until it faced the Head of the Arkanian scientist, he then spoke

"Scientist, tell the Admirals about the Celestial Object"

The Arkanian stood up high and took a gulp of air in before nervously swallowing nervously then began to speak to the assembled crowd

"Well, we don't know much about the device; it is fifteen kilometres long and 250 metres wide and is constructed out of an unknown material that is similar in colour and resemblance to Neuranium, it has a gyroscope like structure emanating from a bulge like end with what seems to be antennae on one side. The Gyroscopic core contains a blue material that is emanating strange gravitational behaviours. Three days earlier we sent a probe droid through; it simply vanished from existence… I have theorised that it was sent to another galaxy; however until an actual space vessel goes through the device and returns back to confirm my theory, all I have are predictions" The Arkanian then bowed and apologised for the lack of intelligence.

Admiral Kast looked out at the Relay from the bridge and saw that the Gyroscopic nodule on the 'Celestial' device was spinning, Kast did not like it at all and took the opportunity to show the admirals just how effective he was at leading

"Ensign Nolan" Admiral Kast spoke down to the left Crew pit

Ensign Nolan quickly stopped what he was doing and began to race towards the Admiral, The Admiral turned his head and spoke again

"Ensign, I want you to order all tie fighters scrambled with the Exception of the Tie Defenders"

Ensign Nolan nodded his head then turned to complete his new objective

Admiral Kast sighed as he watched the Ensign waltz through the Crew pit and began to talk away into the Comm-Link. _'Agh, Imperial Professionalism at its finest'_

* * *

Batarian P.O.V

The Batarian Cruiser _Pride of Terminus_ and its flotilla of six other cruisers and ten frigates had just now broken free of the spectral Blue shift that accompanied Mass effect related travel and arrived on the other side of the relay. Admiral Bhorak and most of the Bridge crew looked out on what they saw fourteen vessels of varying lengths and widths. Three were roughly Dreadnaught sized vessels, others though were clearly larger than Cruisers, and then there were several tiny little vessels that could barely be considered frigates at all, Although most disconcerting was the look of the Dreadnaught sized vessels were there dagger like appearances and there sheer dull grey tore into Bhorak's spine, similar to looking at the Turian Vessels and there similar menacing appearance

Admiral Bhorak, who had once initially smiled at the prospect of Taking on a new coming species, was now rethinking his strategy, If Bhorak could leave and return to Batarian space and return with larger forces though would definitely appeal to Bhorak and the Hegemony.

Bhorak having made up his mind within the first ten seconds relayed his orders to the Turian Navigator and spoke

"Hmm, Turian… do we have a First Contact module, if we do send it as fast as you can to the aliens"

The Turian Quickly nodded his and began to look through the Ship's Holographic interface for the Standard First Contact module before he was distracted by hundreds of pings being emitted from the nearby Ladar Sensor module, reluctantly the Turian turned his head and was shocked by what he saw, hundred's, maybe even thousands of fighters formed a swarm around the Dreadnaughts but did not get closer to Bhorak's flotilla. The Turian decided to warn the Admiral before returning to getting the First Contact module sent through

"Admiral Bhorak, it seems that those Dreadnaught vessels were similar to Alliance Carriers in that they seem to hoard lots of Fighter craft, which are swarming the Dreadnaught sized vessels as we speak"

Bhorak just nodded his head at the confirmation and the Turian began to send the First Contact module through

The Turian sighed _'Now to wait and hope their friendly'_ were his thoughts

* * *

Imperial P.O.V: The Hammer

Admiral Kast and the Motley group of Admirals and Vice-admirals all assembled outside the Bridge's panelled Transparisteel windows and watched as a Fleet of Several small vessels arrived out of the Device

Admiral Kast watched as they took up formation but held steady and waited for a response

Morillo however had differing opinions on Kast's action

"What are you doing, why don't you blast them to smithereens"

Admiral Kast did not break his gaze from the Flotilla but held out his right hand and spoke with an authorative voice

"Patience, they will speak with us, maybe offer terms, and then I will inform them of their options, they can be a part of the…" Admiral Kast then took the quick opportunity to rephrase what he said and spoke again "…My Empire or they can be destroyed"

Admiral Kast was broken from his thoughts when Ensign Nolan walked up to the Admiral and spoke in his ear

"Admiral, we have received Radio wave transmissions, they spoke adamantly about First contact and referred to a Citadel Council, we have managed to decipher multiple languages that may be used to help translate them, technologically though it would seem these are pre-Correlian Hyperspace flight or below in technological capabilities, what are your orders Admiral?"

Admiral Kast laughed aloud and gained the attention of the Admirals and Vice-Admirals on the Bridge

"Radiowaves, Pre-Correlian Technology, This shall be easy work… Ensign Nolan, Reply with this message in Radio waves, Surrender your vessels and prepare for boarding or be Destroyed, That is my offer!"

"Sending now Admiral"

* * *

Batarian P.O.V: Pride of Terminus

The Turian blanched at the report that came back in Batarian Script

**In the Name Of Admiral Kast Colprie of the Galactic Empire Remnant, You are to surrender your vessels to Imperial Forces and prepare to be Boarded, if you and your crew harm or attempt to harm any Imperials in the Process, You will be destroyed. If you do not comply with these Demands we will destroy you**

The Turian quickly placed the Reply to his Omni-tool then sent it to Admiral Bhorak.

Admiral Bhorak received the Reply from his Omni-tool, and no less than ten seconds later had the Batarian promptly stomped his foot and roared

"HOW DARE THEY SPEAK TO US IN SUCH A WAY, ALL VESSELS FIRE AWAY, FIRE AT WILL!"

As Soon as all the Other Admirals and Commanders received the First Contact Reply, they all too willingly gave the order to fire their mass effect Guns on the Enemies vessels.

* * *

Imperial P.O.V: The Hammer

Admiral Kast watched as the alien vessels fired several slug rounds out towards his fleet

"Admiral Kast, We just lost a Tartan and several other vessels are reporting light hull damage" reported a Crewmember down in one of the Crew pits

Admiral Kast quickly realised what to do and set about to order his vessel. Admiral Kast raced through the right side of the bridge and raised the Comm-Link

"Tell every Vessel to raise Particle shielding unless they lack them, Use the Tie Fighters and Interceptors to form a Screen and harass the Enemies, No vessel is to fire their Turbolasers or Concussion missiles unless I order it, I want to See how they react and if they can handle us"

Every Vessel complied with the Order, The vessels with Particle shielding first deactivated the normal Ray shields and activated the Particle Shielding. Vessels that lacked the Particle Shielding quickly took safety behind the larger vessels that did.

Admiral Kast then began to watch the display of dazzling green lasers emitted from the Tie Fighters and watched the glowing yellowish splotches of superheated Hull that grew from the Enemy vessels. It seemed that they lacked shielding technology as the Tie Fighters lasers blasted out holes and Admiral Kast watched as the Vessels began to depressurise and vent out both people and objects into the void of Space

It looked as if the Enemies had no Point Defence weaponry to fight off the Tie Fighters and as such the Tie Fighters were extremely effective, so much so that it was Painful to watch as mere Tie Fighters Destroyed the Enemies vessels, No… Kast Colprie was not going to be outdone by mere Tie Fighters, and Thus Admiral Kast again tapped onto the Comm-Unit mounted just near the right Crew Pit and spoke into it again

"All Tie Fighters are to pull off; I will give these Aliens a personal demonstration in Imperial Firepower"

"This is Dorn Wing, over and out, Pull back men… pull back"

"Forn Wing here, you heard the Admiral!"

"Leth Wing… Pull back; it's time for you rookie pilots get to see the Power of an ImpDeuce in action!" (Leth Wing is formed up of mostly new recruits and forced conscripts and thus are Rookies handling their first military experience)

Admiral Kast grinned at the replies that he received, it was true, they were about to see the Power of the Imperial Class II Star Destroyer in action, It had been almost an entire year since _The Hammer_ had Fired a Single turbo-laser bolt or Concussion missile, and Kast Colprie could barely handle the excitement at ordering his Beautiful vessel to fire again

Admiral Kast knew that it was time to destroy the Enemy, but first Kast had to know which vessel was the Leading ship, and thus Admiral Kast searched with his inquisitive eyes vessels many thousands of Kilometres away, looking for any oddities, irregularities or differences between the Array of vessels

It took only a brief forty second look before he managed to Observe a difference, out of all the Enemies vessels which were mainly patch worked and rusted in appearance, there was a single ship towards the back of the enemy formation that differed from the Design aspects of the others, it was chromed in colour save for several red stripes and looked sharp, angular and predatory in design and looked avian in appearance, It also seemed to sport much bigger slug throwers and what seemed to be a type of Concussive Missile bays embedded into the sides of the 'wings'

Admiral Kast knew then that that singular vessel would have been the Command ship, it was after all what any fleet Commander would have done, remain in the rear and direct your spaceships, Unfortunately that was where the similarities ended, Admiral Kast believed firmly in Tarkin's Doctrine of Overwhelming power and Rule through Fear of Force rather than force itself, In this case it was up to Admiral Kast to demonstrate the Empires Firepower and instigate fear into the Aliens, and through this subdue the Aliens into complete submission, all through a single act and a few Turbolaser blasts

Admiral Kast set about to his purpose with a smile on his face and spoke out confidently to the neighbouring Bridge crew

"Fire Control, Lock in all enemy Vessels save the Avian like rear Command ship"

Admiral Kast then turned around to watch a man tap in multiple targets on a Holoprojector, the vessels showed up in red outlines highlighted with a green reticule to show they were targeted and where the Turbolasers would strike. It took less than twenty seconds before they were all targeted, Admiral Kast knew that it was now time to strike, and thus Kast shouted out to the Bridge crew

"Full power to the Octuple barbettes"

"A Bridge crew worker working in one of each sides of the crew pit began to divert power from the Particle shielding into the Octuple Barbettes"

Admiral Kast began to calm his body and took a deep breath, inwardly Kast knew this would be a memory that he would remember throughout his life, and it was important to make sure that everything was executed just right

"BBRRRTTTT BBBRRRRTTTT!" came the sounds of a racing Mouse droid running throughout the Bridge, and Admiral Kast could sense the Tension running throughout the Bridge crew

"Tak… Tak… Tak" was the noise that came from the nervous Nadeen Christophsiss, who tapped his fingers against the Durasteel plating on the hull

"BMMM BMMMP BMMM BMMMP" came the sound of Kasts rapidly beating heart, as adrenaline began to pump through his blood stream

It was time to count down

"Five"

Admiral Kast opened his right hand up and formed a blade with the palm of his hand

"Four"

Bridge crew began final preparations

"Three"

Nadeen Christophsiss began to straighten out his Imperial uniform

"Two"

"BMMM BMMMP BMMM BMMMP" was the Noise of Kasts heartbeat reaching his ear

"One"

Kast began to look out intently into the space and readied his lungs for the shout that was about to reverberate through the Bridge

"**FIRE!**"

As the Word came out of his mouth, Kast quickly lowered his right arm and watched as it sliced through the air. Admiral Kast knew that it was a useless gesture, but it made Admiral Kast feel confident and in control of what was about to be released into space.

What was released out into space?

A flurry of Green beams, each beam held within it the combined energy of several Gigatons, just waiting to impact on enemy vessels.

Admiral Kast watched as the beams illuminated the starscape, travelling rapidly and then watching as vessels were not just destroyed, but vaporised as the temperature of the Titanium Hulls of the Batarian Vessels raised from -142 degrees Celsius in the cold of space to in excess of forty million degrees Celsius, in the first few millionths of a millisecond, the Vessels that suffered an impact immediately began to Implode and then Explode, and then the Heat and radiation emission Vaporised any atoms within the twenty metre impact. This was how you described a single Turbolaser blast impacting on the ship; An Octuple Barbette fired eight Heavy Turbolasers beams on a single target

With an Octuple Barbette blast, anything within a four hundred metre radius was vaporised, and thus Vessels just began to disappear in a haze of radiation.

The Octuple Barbette Turrets then autonomously rotated to their next targets and fired another volley of Multi-Gigaton destruction, then targeted another vessel and fired, then targeted another vessel and fired, and this action repeated itself for until every single vessel save for the Command ship.

And as this entire action was acted out through the panels of Transparisteel panes on the Bridge, Kasts mind played the Imperial Theme in his head as he watched the beautiful and completely destructive firepower brought to bear on these aliens.

* * *

Batarian P.O.V

Bhorak laughed as his vessel fired its 21-kiloton Mass Accelerator Cannon and hit a small cylindrical spaceship and watched as the vessel exploded

Admiral Bhorak laughed then shouted out "Hahahaha, They issue me Demands and they don't even have Shielding!, What Primitives"

Bhorak's Cruiser was rocked slightly as the Mass Accelerator Cannon fired again, this time aimed towards the central Dreadnaught, Only instead of hitting the Ship, the twenty kilogram ferrous slug was vaporised in a red haze just a few metres outside the Dreadnaught.

Bhorak was Instantly shocked, He knew that Kinetic Barriers could outright stop a MAC round, but for there to be shielding capable of outright Disintegrating Mac rounds, then the calculated power output needed to power the thing would have been powers in the six to eight times more powerful than something like Fission or Fusion power could ever possibly generate, Infact It should be a Scientific impossibility. Bhorak's lungs almost dropped when he realised just what a mistake he had possibly made, technology like this was possibly tens of thousands of years more advanced than anything on the Market even on the Citadel Forces today

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Bhorak was distracted from his morbid thoughts by the annoying klaxon that meant an incoming force of Fighter craft were coming in

Bhorak quickly watched the Incoming fighters through the Glass cockpit, and with awe he watched as a rapid fire flurry of green lasers beams came spurting out at each and every angle. He also saw bright flashes about ten metres before the beams struck the armour plating of the other Vessels in Bhorak's flotilla, this… Bhorak recognised as indicating that the laser beams were atleast partially composed of particles, however it seemed that the beams had so much compacted energy that it literally tore holes in the Kinetic bubble field that was projected, then went on straight through and impacted on the Titanium hulls of the vessels, the beam's energy was so great that when it struck the hull, Heat transfer literally caused the titanium to explode in a fiery molten yellow explosion before being rapidly cooled by the freezing temperature of space, this repeated heating and cooling caused rapid fractures within the hull and caused the ship's to literally vent out the Atmosphere and suck out both objects and people into the void of space.

No vessels were destroyed but they were certainly damn well damaged, their hulls were pocketed and full of scorched holes, but what really confused the Admiral was that their fighters all of a sudden halted their attacks and retreated back to the Dreadnaughts, And Admiral Bhorak could tell neither rhyme nor reason for that action, and then he heard a loud clicking sound coming from a nearby device

"Admiral, We have are detecting large amounts of power coming from the Main Dreadnaught, I can't tell if this is a glitch but it seems as if it is maxed at 9,28 × 1024 Watts

Admiral Bhorak quickly calculated the power output in his head, if it was true then it had more output power than the entire Citadel Fleet

'_If this is real, what have I awakened?'_ thought Bhorak

And then the moment came when Bhorak almost fell over in terror and fear as he saw bright green beams flying through space and hitting a Frigate, there was no words to describe the destruction other than to say that one moment it was there, and then the next moment it ceased to exist except for a bright yellowish-bluish corona of radiated light that dissipated within a few seconds

And that was not the last of it, within four seconds another flurry of bright green beams were thrown out, vaporising another Frigate. The destruction continued on and on until finally all that was left of Bhorak's flotilla was his own vessel, _The Pride of Terminus_

And then a set of three great blue streaks of energy came out of the enemy dreadnaught and heading straight for Bhorak's vessel

BZZZZZZT BBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The Entire ship lost all power except for critical systems such as atmospheric pressure, air control and temperature control, Sensors were offline

Bhorak Knew what was coming next, boarding craft and crew, and thus Bhorak began issuing commands via word of mouth to get the Crew to secure stations, Slaves were to either be put in their holding pens or used as human shield's during the fighting that Bhorak knew would arrive shortly

"Alright crew, secure your stations, No running, no retreat, Do or Die!"

Several members of the crew quickly ran for the Armoury and began to distribute Weapons and Heat sinks to incoming crew whilst others were putting on hard suits or space-suits in the chance that the Hull became damaged in an ensuing battle and they were exposed to space

* * *

Imperial P.O.V: The Hammer

Admiral Kast had given the Order to Board the main Commanding Vessel, to ensure this Thel Cridmeen was given the order to gather a two squads of Stormtroopers, 3 Engineers and technicians and finally Thel Cridmeen who was to lead them. He was given orders to land a Lambda class shuttle on the enemy vessel after their escorting tie bombers clear away parts of the hull so that they can land the lambda class shuttle on the enemy ship

Thel Cridmeen quickly put on his skin tight Body glove that came standard to Imperial Stormtroopers as it would allow Thel Cridmeen to work in Zero-G environments without fear of dying. As Soon as Cridmeen was done with body suit, he then wore his Imperial outfit and donned his badge which showed that he was a Major General.

Cridmeen then idly stroking his moustache, straightened out his imperial uniform and then he began to issue Admiral Kast's orders to his men via Comm-link

"Squad one and Squad two, today we are attacking an Unknown species of alien, our objective is to kill the aliens and capture the vessel, If you can try to subdue or capture enemy aliens for Interrogation, Engineers and Technicians, you are to go with one of your assigned squads and you are going to search the Vessel for technological devices or anything of interest, We are traveling there via Lambda class shuttle"

Thel Cridmeen sighed then continued to speak

"Engineer Hastik, you are on Squad one, Engineer Daxter you are on squad two, Technician Knowles you are on Squad one, Technician Malevius you are on Squad two, Stick to your squad members or you might die, now let us go and take on the Enemies of the Empire!" shouted out Thel Cridmeen

Thel Cridmeen and his two squads of Stormtroopers and additional engineers and technicians, all twenty one men took the elevator down to the large and expansive Hanger bay.

The Hanger bay was a hive of activity; Traffic officers directed the flow of traffic with their glowing batons whilst Tie Fighter pilots carefully attached their Ties onto the massive sprawling hanging racks. Lines upon lines of Dormant AT-ST's, AT-PT's and AT-AT's, just sat there waiting to be dropped from shuttles and ready to fight the Empire's ground wars

It was easy to get lost in the Majestic size and the awe inspiring weapons of War that made up the Hanger of an Imperial Star Destroyer; But Thel Cridmeen quickly set about his job and quickly set off for the Armoury along with the rest of the squad member's.

It took roughly three minutes to traverse the enormous Hanger bay and reach the Armoury, inside was a whole plethora of Imperial weapons, from the E-11 to Thermal Grenades, power paks lay stored on a large table, breathing apparatus's lay stacked up on a pile to the side.

Thel Cridmeen with barely a glance began stocking up on Power paks which he stored in little pouches that adorned his belt, he then reached out his arm and pulled out an SE-14r and put a power pak into the slot before holstering the Blaster pistol in his side belt

Thel Cridmeen then carefully hefted up a DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle, Thel Cridmeen Favoured the DLT-19 over the E-11 due to its powerful bolts and its longer range, however it was also heavier and bulkier than the standard E-11 blaster

Many of the Stormtroopers quickly grabbed E-11's and placed their power paks and began to leave the armoury except for the Squad leaders who grabbed T-21 light repeating blasters, whilst the Engineers went over and retrieved SE-14r's and holstered them, they then quickly grabbed scanning equipment and other similar technical devices that Thel Cridmeen had no idea of what they were for

Finally, Thel Cridmeen passed out Rebreathers to the Engineers and Technicians before equipping one himself. The Empires Rebreathers where built to be very similar to the Tie-Fighters life support chest piece and were basically boxes holding a reservoir of gasses held out over the chest with hoses that went into a small nasal guard that covered the nose and mouth

Thel Cridmeen and the other support staff quickly checked to see if they worked correctly before turning off the rebreathers and putting them away

Thel Cridmeen and his squad of twenty-one men followed him to the front of the Lambda class shuttle, the loading ramp was lowered and there was a lone Female pilot resting against a metal crate, she had obviously heard the approaching footsteps so she slowly got to her feet and faced General Cridmeen before speaking, Her tone of voice was rough and her face had a large jagged scar jutting out on her right cheek, Thel Cridmeen thought that she had been one of females who joined to get out of a life of crime, she certainly had the feel of being an ex-con

"About time you got here, so I heard we got Alien scum to capture, it's a shame I can't be out there with you"

The Pilot was very lucky that Thel Cridmeen was not one of those strict Imperial officers or the Pilot would have been in trouble.

Thel Cridmeen was about to ask for her name but she beat him to it

"My name is Otara Buir" Otara Buir then held out her hand to Thel Cridmeen but Thel Cridmeen didn't move at all and just stared at her. She then retracted her hand and walked up the ramp whilst mumbling to herself

"Fine, whatever, are you going to come on in?"

Thel Cridmeen and his squad marched on in and stood within the hanger bay until the Ramp was lifted back up and the Lambda Class shuttle began to levitate forward and the ship was propelled through the Hanger bay and out to space.

The Lambda shuttle was escorted by two tie bombers who flew in front of the Shuttle until it reached just a kilometre off of the Enemy vessel, when the Bombers broke off of formation and began to open their proton torpedo tubes and launched several proton torpedoes into the Enemy vessels hull, causing a large area of the metal to melt away and giving the Lambda Class shuttle a place to land

Thel Cridmeen reached for his Rebreather and secured it around his nose and mouth before checking to see if the Engineers and Technicians had done the same. When Thel Cridmeen was sure that his squad was ready, he spoke into his comm-link to the pilot Otara Buir

"Lower the ramp"

the Ramp took several moments to lower so whilst it was lowering, Thel Cridmeen took the opportunity to address his men

"Right, you know what to do, if they shoot at you, blast 'em, if you see a general or someone of rank, set your blasters to stun, you can't interrogate dead prisoners, and remember, You are the Empires Finest, Lets show these Alien Scum what we are capable of"

Thel Cridmeen walked down the steps, his weapon pointed forward and at the ready while his Stormtroopers followed him through

Inwardly, Thel Cridmeen knew that this battle was going to get ugly

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Be Ready for more Action in a Galaxy Near you!

**Edit 1: i made the greatest error ever... i incorrectly put the date to 2185... During Mass effect two when this story is based about half-way through Mass Effect one... Saren Arterius will be appearing as will Shepard... Also i thought that the Emperor died in 5ABY when infact he died during 4ABY, Therefore i have adjusted the Date by one Year**


End file.
